Demonhead Mobster Kingpin
'Demonhead Mobster Kingpin '''is the terrifying ultimate form of Mobster Kingpin and the ''final final boss of Problem Sleuth. It is likely that Team Sleuth will spend as much time battling DMK as they spent solving the entire rest of the game. Mobster Kingpin enacted Battle Technique - Hooched-up Bootlegger, ingesting large quantities of SUGAR FREE CANDY LIQUOR, thus receiving enormous amounts of imagination. Once in the realm of imagination, MK was able to descend into demon form once Fiesta Ace Dick inverted the STAINED GLASS WINDOW. Demonhead Mobster Kingpin has multiple faces, each with its own health bar(s). In his original form, DMK was also covered in an impenetrable iron armor that had to be unlocked by using Keys. Each time the health bars of one of his faces are depleted, DMK's Nether-Regional Vulnerabulb blooms, exposing his weak spot. So far, Team Sleuth has managed to defeat two of the beast's forms, they must now defeat his hideous final face, which is not truly vulnerable to anything other than righteous fires of charisma, but it is unknown if there is any hero with enough Pulchritude to wield it in the entire universe. Problem Sleuth appears to be able to wield the righteous fires of charisma, but only time will tell whether or not his ultimate attack, Sepulchritude, will be able to defeat DMK's final face. It has a good chance though, as it has been shown to have taken down one of his health bars in a single hit, and with Sleuth Diplomacy lv. 99: Pax Problescum, the Unpleasant Note Problem Sleuth created, and the Smith Corona Blotspitter combined, it has the power to take out ANOTHER one of DMK's health meters. His third face appears to have a SICK BURN meter, but it is unknown what it does at the moment, though it might have something to do with Sleuth Diplomacy lv. 99: Pax Problescum being so powerful. Along with this new events, it also turns out that DMK's third face can regenerate or create new health meters using the Ladder to Hell maneuver, possibly making him truly invincible unless PS can wipe all of them out at once. Battle Techniques * LV. 49 ABSTRACTED THOUGHT * : Spiky barbs molest the target in a humiliating manner. * * : Shameless flagella wiggle about, molesting everything in sight. * : DMK shoots high intensity beams from his eyes. * : Strips Team Sleuth of their NAUTICAL PROWESS. * : Cures DMK of his Diabetes. Luckily, Team Sleuth was able to use DMK's emotions as a weakness to beat his second face into submission. * : DMK lets loose a writhing bewilderment of ill-mannered FLAGELLA. * : DMK summons the Clown Pontificate. * : A ridiculously deadly Comb Rave attack. DMK charges up, then unleashes a shockwave that has so much power it rips the entire universe in half. * : DMK releases his BRIER OF CRUELTY which he can use offensively to get all up in his opponents' business by putting them in a PRICKLY SLEEPER HOLD or defensively as a shield of sorts. * : DMK grows an absurd amount of health meters. As if he wasn't difficult enough already. Category:Character